SAPHIRE'S ADVENTURE 2
by 15PrincessAutumn15
Summary: Sir Grodus kidnapped Dylan and now Saphire has to rescue him with the help of Grace, Azalea, and a couple others.
1. A HERO IN NEED

Princess Saphire (AGE: 8)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 11)

Queen Misty (AGE: 28)

King Chris (AGE: 33)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 56)

Emily Toadstool (AGE:) (If she was still alive)

Emma Sarasa (AGE: )(If she was still alive)

Miss Éclair Blake (AGE: 35)

Richard Blake (AGE: 37)

Samantha A. Rose (AGE: 26)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 10)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 18)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 28)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 13)

Sophia (AGE: 10)

Melissa Low (AGE: 37)

Mandy Low (AGE: 20)

Sally Low (AGE: 18)

Justin (AGE: 15)

Bob (AGE: 41)

Jeannie (AGE: 11)

Nikki (AGE: 19)

Claire (AGE: 33 )

Hope (AGE: 13)

Harvey (AGE: 53)

Petey (AGE: ?) (Holds Ausha's powers)(Chelsea's character)

Vance (AGE: 32) (Also one of Chelsea's characters)

Nurse Kelly (AGE: 29) (Toad)

Ms. Koopella (AGE: 30) (Koopa Troopa)

Stella (AGE: 4)

Sidney (AGE: 22)

Maddi (AGE: 9)

Maria Marie Mario (AGE: 3)

Lilly Deanna Mario (AGE: 3)

Dan Cotton (AGE: 43)

Ai Cotton (AGE: 23)

Kimi Cotton (AGE: 3)

Elle (AGE: 3)

Rose (AGE: 3)

Felix (AGE: 3)

Faith (AGE: 3)

Katherine (AGE: 2)

Molly (AGE: Not Born Yet)

Mrs. Smith (AGE: ?)

The rest is Nintendo's.

* * *

SAPHIRE'S ADVENTURE 2

CHAPTER 1: A HERO IN NEED

It was a lovely morning in Brooklyn, New York and Dylan had just arrived at the Brooklyn apartments. He left Saphire with her mother while he left to take his mother a present. Éclair sat on the beige chair in the living room and her son walked in, making her smile.

"Hey mom, I brought you this." He told her as he handed her a box.

"Where's Saphire?" She asked, opening the box.

"I left her at her mom's." The blonde haired boy replied.

When his mom opened the box, she gasped and pulled out a silver chain necklace with a diamond heart attached to it.

"Oh my, where on earth did you get this beautiful necklace?" Éclair asked in awe.

"I keep a stash of Mushroom Kingdom coins lying around in my bedroom." He explained.

"I'll put it and wear it for special occasions." His mother replied as she got up from the chair. "Now go ahead and get back to Saphire, you never know when someone is going to try to kidnap her."

Dylan nodded and hugged Éclair goodbye and left the apartment. Outside the apartment the blonde haired boy ran down the stairs, but before he could get to the crosswalk, a burlap sack was placed over him. The eleven-year-old boy struggled inside the bag and the villain walked off with him and no one noticed.

* * *

It was a cool morning in Toad Town; Misty had taken Saphire shopping for new clothes and the child wasn't too happy about it. When they walked in a clothing store for children of all species, they saw Azalea and Grace looking at matching outfits. The eight-year-old princess ran over to Azalea and quickly hugged her.

"AGH!" The young woman with burnt orange hair exclaimed.

Grace giggled and so did Saphire as Azalea turned to look at them.

Misty walked over to them and sighed. "Sorry about that."

"It's alright, she just startled me." Azalea sighed, holding her chest.

"You nearly jumped out of your skin." The young woman with violet eyes giggled.

Just as Azalea was about to speak, Parakarry fluttered inside the building with a letter addressed to the strawberry blonde haired princess.

"Here is a letter for Princess Saphire." Parakarry handed her the letter and she opened it.

_Dear Crybaby Princess,_

_If you ever want to see Dylan Blake again, then come to Rogueport. You must go to each of the seven locations to get the letters to spell my name; those letters will be the key that lets you enter my domain. When you get to Rogueport the letter 'S' will be inside the Inn; 'I' will be located at Hooktail Castle; 'R' will be in Boggly Woods up a tree; 'G' will be located in Glitzville; 'R' is going to be in Twilight Town; 'O' will be located in Creepy Steeple; 'D' will be located on the southern island of Keelhaul Key; 'U' will be hard to find, but you must get on the Excess Express train; 'S' will be in Fahr Outpost._

_Get all the letters and place them in the empty slots, the doors will slide open and then…the rest is a surprise._

_I'll be looking forward to this, I must admit._

_Sincerely, Sir Grodus_

Saphire started to cry and everyone covered their ears. The louder the cry got, the more windows shattered. The twenty-eight-year-old mother covered her child's mouth and she shut up.

"Saphire, we'll help you rescue him." Grace spoke up and the child looked at her.

"We'll look out for her." The young woman with burnt orange hair assured the child's mother.

"Just please protect her." Misty pleaded. "She's my only child and I would just die if I lost her."

"Don't worry, she'll be okay." Grace assured her as she hugged the worried mother. "I have twins back at the house, so you can trust me."

"Don't forget me." Azalea added.

"Saphire's life is in both of yours hands." Misty told them as she hugged Saphire close to her. "Don't let me down."

The blonde haired mother released her little girl and she ran to Grace and Azalea. Grace picked up Saphire and walked out with Azalea next to her.

"Star Spirits please help them get through this in one piece." Misty begged, watching both young mothers leave with her little girl.

* * *

NOTE: The title is called A HERO IN NEED because Dylan is a hero and he's in need. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I am sorry I didn't start this sooner. I am sick with a sinus infection and I just got out of a relationship. Anyway Read and Review.


	2. ARRIVAL IN ROGUEPORT

Princess Saphire (AGE: 8)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 11)

Queen Misty (AGE: 28)

King Chris (AGE: 33)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 56)

Emily Toadstool (AGE:) (If she was still alive)

Emma Sarasa (AGE: )(If she was still alive)

Miss Éclair Blake (AGE: 35)

Richard Blake (AGE: 37)

Samantha A. Rose (AGE: 26)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 10)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 18)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 28)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 13)

Sophia (AGE: 10)

Melissa Low (AGE: 37)

Mandy Low (AGE: 20)

Sally Low (AGE: 18)

Justin (AGE: 15)

Bob (AGE: 41)

Jeannie (AGE: 11)

Nikki (AGE: 19)

Claire (AGE: 33 )

Hope (AGE: 13)

Harvey (AGE: 53)

Petey (AGE: ?) (Holds Ausha's powers)(Chelsea's character)

Vance (AGE: 32) (Also one of Chelsea's characters)

Nurse Kelly (AGE: 29) (Toad)

Ms. Koopella (AGE: 30) (Koopa Troopa)

Stella (AGE: 4)

Sidney (AGE: 22)

Maddi (AGE: 9)

Maria Marie Mario (AGE: 3)

Lilly Deanna Mario (AGE: 3)

Dan Cotton (AGE: 43)

Ai Cotton (AGE: 23)

Kimi Cotton (AGE: 3)

Elle (AGE: 3)

Rose (AGE: 3)

Felix (AGE: 3)

Faith (AGE: 3)

Katherine (AGE: 2)

Molly (AGE: Not Born Yet)

Mrs. Smith (AGE: ?)

The rest is Nintendo's.

* * *

SAPHIRE'S ADVENTURE 2

CHAPTER 2: ARRIVAL IN ROGUEPORT

At the X-Naut Fortress on the moon, Lord Crump had just finished restraining Dylan onto the metal table. When he was done, he moved aside for Sir Grodus.

"What do you want with me?" The blonde haired boy asked angrily.

"I'm going to extract your strength and when the crybaby princess gets here, I'm going to extract her super cry. Then when I combine both, I'll be able to lore Mario back here and destroy him!" Sir Grodus exclaimed.

"I thought Mario already kicked your butt once before?" Dylan asked skeptically.

"Even though he did, I was put back together by the X-Nauts and Lord Crump." He explained, holding his scepter with both hands.

"What about the time after that?" The eleven-year-old boy asked.

"My plans with that brat didn't work out last time, since she had friends. This time it will! Gaaack ack ack ack ack!" He cackled dementedly.

"What makes you think she won't have friends this time?" The blonde haired boy asked as he laid there grinning.

Sir Grodus stopped laughing. "If anyone gets in my way, I will take their life."

Dylan laid there and Sir Grodus cackled insanely.

* * *

Down at the loading docks, Grace walked onto the boat carrying Saphire, followed by Azalea.

"To Rogueport, please." The young woman with burnt orange hair handed Admiral Bobbery some coins. The boat sailed off for the Rogueport and the trio waited. After a couple hours pasted, Grace had sat Saphire down.

"Almost there." Admiral Bobbery told them.

"Can't this thing go any faster?" The eight-year-old princess asked impatiently.

"You can wait a few more minutes." Azalea replied, looking over the edge of the boat.

"Dylan is in trouble!" Saphire exclaimed as she stomped her foot. "I don't have time to wait!"

The young woman with violet eyes turned the child around to face her.

"We will rescue him, so don't worry." She assured the child.

Saphire nodded and hugged Grace and she patted her on the back. The boat floated up next to the dock and Admiral Bobbery turned off the engine and the trio walked off.

"Thank you." Grace thanked.

"No problem." He replied.

Saphire took off running up the steps and both young women followed behind. The eight-year-old princess ran inside the inn and saw the beige backpack with the letter 'S' sticking out the top. Grace and Azalea ran inside behind her.

"Look, it's here just like Sir Grodus said in that letter!" The little princess exclaimed as she picked it up.

"What I don't understand is why would Sir Grodus tell you where all the letters are." The young woman with violet eyes thought aloud.

"It does sound suspicious." The young woman with burnt orange hair replied with her hand on her hips.

"Let's go see Professor Frankly." Saphire suggested as she ignored their comments.

Azalea and Grace looked at each other worriedly and followed after the child.

* * *

Inside Professor Frankly's house, Goombella was in there doing research with the professor. While they sat there looking over stuff, there was a knock at the door. The female Goomba made her way to the door and she opened it.

"Saphire?" She said in shock. "It's been three years."

Saphire walked in with the beige backpack on her back and both of her adult friends followed.

"I remember Azalea, but not you." Goombella replied as she looked up at the young woman with violet eyes.

"I'm Grace Yuss." She politely introduced.

"I'm Goombella." She replied.

"Goombella, I really need your help." Saphire sighed. "Dylan is in trouble and Sir Grodus is behind it."

"I'll help." The female Goomba told them.

"Before we go, will you look at this letter Professor Frankly?" Azalea asked, handing him the letter.

"Dear Crybaby Princess,

If you ever want to see Dylan Blake again, then come to Rogueport. You must go to each of the seven locations to get the letters to spell my name; those letters will be the key that lets you enter my domain. When you get to Rogueport the letter 'S' will be inside the Inn; 'I' will be located at Hooktail Castle; 'R' will be in Boggly Woods up a tree; 'G' will be located in Glitzville; 'R' is going to be in Twilight Town; 'O' will be located in Creepy Steeple; 'D' will be located on the southern island of Keelhaul Key; 'U' will be hard to find, but you must get on the Excess Express train; 'S' will be in Fahr Outpost.

Get all the letters and place them in the empty slots, the doors will slide open and then…the rest is a surprise.

I'll be looking forward to this, I must admit.

Sincerely, Sir Grodus" Professor Frankly read aloud.

"Professor, what do you think?" Goombella asked.

"I think you four better get to work on recovering those letters." He told them, handing back the letter.

Grace took the letter and placed it in the beige backpack. The four of them walked out the door. Goombella walked over to the warp pipe and the others followed. The female Goomba jumped upon the warp pipe and went down, followed by the others. Goombella led the group over to the warp pipe that goes to Petal Meadows. Grace picked up Saphire and climbed upon the warp pipe, followed by Azalea and Goombella.

* * *

NOTE: Hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Read and Review.


	3. HOOKTAIL?

Princess Saphire (AGE: 8)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 11)

Queen Misty (AGE: 28)

King Chris (AGE: 33)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 56)

Emily Toadstool (AGE:) (If she was still alive)

Emma Sarasa (AGE: )(If she was still alive)

Miss Éclair Blake (AGE: 35)

Richard Blake (AGE: 37)

Samantha A. Rose (AGE: 26)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 10)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 18)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 28)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 13)

Sophia (AGE: 10)

Melissa Low (AGE: 37)

Mandy Low (AGE: 20)

Sally Low (AGE: 18)

Justin (AGE: 15)

Bob (AGE: 41)

Jeannie (AGE: 11)

Nikki (AGE: 19)

Claire (AGE: 33 )

Hope (AGE: 13)

Harvey (AGE: 53)

Petey (AGE: ?) (Holds Ausha's powers)(Chelsea's character)

Vance (AGE: 32) (Also one of Chelsea's characters)

Nurse Kelly (AGE: 29) (Toad)

Ms. Koopella (AGE: 30) (Koopa Troopa)

Stella (AGE: 4)

Sidney (AGE: 22)

Maddi (AGE: 9)

Maria Marie Mario (AGE: 3)

Lilly Deanna Mario (AGE: 3)

Dan Cotton (AGE: 43)

Ai Cotton (AGE: 23)

Kimi Cotton (AGE: 3)

Elle (AGE: 3)

Rose (AGE: 3)

Felix (AGE: 3)

Faith (AGE: 3)

Katherine (AGE: 2)

Molly (AGE: Not Born Yet)

Mrs. Smith (AGE: ?)

The rest is Nintendo's.

* * *

SAPHIRE'S ADVENTURE 2

CHAPTER 3: HOOKTAIL?

All four of them arrived in Petal Meadows and looked at the warp pipe that was already visible.

"It's been that way since Mario was here." Goombella explained as she made her way over to the warp pipe.

Grace walked over there with Saphire on her side and Azalea followed behind.

"Is there monsters?" The eight-year-old princess asked nervously as she hung onto the young woman with violet eyes.

"Well there shouldn't be, but I do know that there is Dull Bones, Koopa Troopas, and Goombas." The female Goomba told them as she hopped upon the warp pipe.

Goombella went down and the others followed.

When they popped up on the other side, they made their way through the castle entrance. As soon as they got inside, they heard a loud ruckus in the next room. Saphire whimpered and hid her face in Grace's neck and she rubbed her head.

"Whatever it is, it could be holding the letter that you need to get." Goombella explained.

Grace let Saphire down and she walked over to the door. The eight-year-old princess turned around and looked at the others.

"You guys will help me, right?" Saphire asked fearfully.

"We are with you every step of the way." Azalea assured her.

Saphire turned back around and pushed the door open and walked in, followed after by the others. When they walked in a giant dragon dropped down in front of them.

"I am Hooktail!" The dragon shouted at the top of her lungs. "Prepare to-"

"I thought Mario defeated Hooktail." Saphire interrupted.

"You thought wrong!" Hooktail bellowed at her.

"I want the letter 'I' right now and you are going to give it to me!" The little princess demanded furiously.

"The only way you will get it is if you defeat me!" The dragon shouted back.

The little princess picked up a brick and chucked it as hard as she could at the giant dragon. Goombella did a multibonk on the dragon's head, hurting the creature. Azalea picked up a couple bricks and hurled them at the creature, hitting her in the eye. Grace nervously picked up a couple bricks and she threw them, hitting Hooktail in the head. The giant dragon began stomping around and the young woman with violet eyes picked the little princess up and moved out of the way. Goombella and Azalea dodged the rampaging dragon's feet. All three humans picked up bricks and hurled them at Hooktail. Goombella head bonked the dragon, delivering the final blow and taking her down. The giant dragon spit out the letter and Saphire ran over to it and took her backpack off and placed it inside. Azalea picked Saphire and her bag up and looked at the others.

"Next we have to go to Boggly Woods." The female Goomba told them.

"Then let's get going." Grace motioned for them to come on as she walked out.

As soon as the others left the castle, the giant dragon exploded and a piece of paper floated down saying 'clone'.

* * *

Back at the X-Naut fortress, Dylan laid there on the table and Sir Grodus watched the monitors of each area where the letters are located.

"So tell me, what are you going to do with my strength and Saphire's crying power if you don't lore Mario here?" The blonde haired boy asked.

"That is none of your business!" The evil villain bellowed in the kid's face.

"I'm going to warn you right now, if you so much as harm one precious hair on Saphire's head, you are dead." Dylan growled.

Sir Grodus and Lord Crump started cackling.

"You foolish boy, we all know you love her and have kissed her." Sir Grodus laughed. "We have spies all over who have been watching you for a while now."

"You're a total creep!" Dylan exclaimed.

"No one cares." Sir Grodus told him, watching the monitors.

"I care!" The blonde haired boy shouted angrily as he struggled on the metal table.

"Sir Grodus, why didn't you just kidnap the child?" Lord Crump asked skeptically.

Sir Grodus stopped looking at the monitors and turned to face his least-competent underling. "Are you questioning my ways?"

"No, I was only asking." Lord Crump replied.

"Then go to Boggly Woods and cause some trouble!" Grodus demanded.

Lord Crump nodded and ran out.

"If I get loose from this table, I'm going to use your head as a hood ornament!" Dylan shouted furiously.

"If you ruin my plans, you can kiss your life goodbye!" He snapped at the eleven-year-old boy.

"Don't you need me alive, so you can extract my abnormal strength for my age?" He asked.

"I don't really need you, I just told you that because I can!" Grodus laughed. "If I want super strength, I can extract it from multiple species and combine it."

"And you are not letting me go until you get Saphire." Dylan huffed.

"You got it. Gaack ack ack!" Grodus cackled insanely.

"I hope you know you won't win." The blonde haired boy told him. "You underestimated Mario's abilities and it destroyed you."

"This time I won't be destroyed and after I get my hands on the crybaby princess and get that power from her, she's as good as dead." Grodus laughed, looking back at the monitors.

Dylan laid there strapped to the metal table and just glared at him. He knew he had to think of something before Saphire arrived or it would be the last breath she ever will take.

* * *

NOTE: Hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Read and Review.


	4. IT'S A DEAL

Princess Saphire (AGE: 8)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 11)

Queen Misty (AGE: 28)

King Chris (AGE: 33)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 56)

Emily Toadstool (AGE:) (If she was still alive)

Emma Sarasa (AGE: )(If she was still alive)

Miss Éclair Blake (AGE: 35)

Richard Blake (AGE: 37)

Samantha A. Rose (AGE: 26)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 10)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 18)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 28)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 13)

Sophia (AGE: 10)

Melissa Low (AGE: 37)

Mandy Low (AGE: 20)

Sally Low (AGE: 18)

Justin (AGE: 15)

Bob (AGE: 41)

Jeannie (AGE: 11)

Nikki (AGE: 19)

Claire (AGE: 33 )

Hope (AGE: 13)

Harvey (AGE: 53)

Petey (AGE: ?) (Holds Ausha's powers)(Chelsea's character)

Vance (AGE: 32) (Also one of Chelsea's characters)

Nurse Kelly (AGE: 29) (Toad)

Ms. Koopella (AGE: 30) (Koopa Troopa)

Stella (AGE: 4)

Sidney (AGE: 22)

Maddi (AGE: 9)

Maria Marie Mario (AGE: 3)

Lilly Deanna Mario (AGE: 3)

Dan Cotton (AGE: 43)

Ai Cotton (AGE: 23)

Kimi Cotton (AGE: 3)

Elle (AGE: 3)

Rose (AGE: 3)

Felix (AGE: 3)

Faith (AGE: 3)

Katherine (AGE: 2)

Molly (AGE: Not Born Yet)

Mrs. Smith (AGE: ?)

The rest is Nintendo's.

* * *

SAPHIRE'S ADVENTURE 2

CHAPTER 4: IT'S A DEAL

Saphire, Grace, Azalea, and Goombella came up through the warp pipe in Boggly Woods only to see Vivian looking for something in the tall grass.

"Vivian!" Saphire exclaimed as she ran over to her.

"Saphire, it's been awhile." The shadow replied, hugging the child back.

"Can you help us?" Goombella asked politely.

"What do you need?" Vivian asked.

"We need to rescue Dylan." Azalea told her.

"Who's Dylan?" The shadow asked.

"He's my best friend…" Saphire sniffled. "And I want him back…"

"I'll help, but I need help also." Vivian told them.

"What is it?" Grace asked.

"I had found this letter up a tree and I dropped it and now I can't find it.

"This letter?" A voice cut in.

Everyone looked over at the tree and gasped.

"Lord Crump!" Goombella exclaimed.

Saphire's became scared and she ran to Grace and hid behind her.

"Give us that letter!" The female Goomba demanded.

"You'll have to fight me for it, but if you lose, I take the crybaby princess. If you win, you get to keep the brat and you get the letter." Lord Crump replied, putting the letter in his pocket.

The little princess shook with fear and everyone looked at each other. Grace turned around and placed her hands on Saphire's shoulders and looked her in the eyes. The little princess looked up with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry; we won't let him take you no matter what." The young woman with violet eyes assured her in a whisper.

"Promise?" The child asked in a whisper as she wiped her eyes.

"I promise." She replied.

Grace turned back around and looked at the villain.

"So what's it going to be?" Lord Crump asked.

"It's a deal." Azalea sighed.

"This might not work out too well for you!" Lord Crump exclaimed.

"Says you!" Goombella exclaimed as she bonked him on the head a couple times.

"Gurk! Urrrrrrgh…" Lord Crumped groaned.

Vivian used her shade fist and Azalea; well she threw a small rock. Grace on the other hand picked Saphire up and moved to a safer location. It didn't take long for them to kick his butt and he pulled out the letter and tossed it at their feet.

"You win! I'm out of here." Lord Crump exclaimed as he bolted from the area.

The young woman with burnt orange hair picked up the letter 'R' and walked over to the young woman with violet eyes and the child. Saphire turned around and Azalea opened the backpack and placed the letter inside.

"Let's get going before the sun goes down all the way." Goombella told them.

"She's right and we also need to stop and get some rest." Grace replied as she picked up Saphire.

Everyone headed over to the warp pipe and one at a time went down it.

* * *

Back at the X-Naut fortress, Dylan laid there on the table and looked hatefully at Grodus.

"You got some nerve." Dylan growled.

"Of course I do." He replied calmly. "Just so you know, I can always change my plans."

"Let me guess, you're changing your plans." The blonde haired boy sighed as he lay on the metal table.

"Maybe, but when and if I do, I am not going to tell you." Grodus told him.

"Um ok, well can you like unstrap me and just toss me in a room with a bed?" Dylan asked.

"Fine, whatever." He huffed. "As soon as Lord Crump gets back, I'll make him toss you in the room."

As soon as he said that, Lord Crump walked in.

"Lord Crump, take this child and put him in that room." Sir Grodus ordered.

Lord Crump unstrapped Dylan and held onto him tightly and escorted him out.

* * *

Back in Rogueport Grace walked inside the inn carrying Saphire and the others followed behind. All five of them went up the steps and stood there. Grace, Saphire, and Azalea climbed into one bed and Goombella and Vivian got in the other.

"I didn't bring Mr. Bunny." The eight-year-old princess whined.

"You can deal without it for at least one night, can't you?" The girl with burnt orange hair asked her.

Saphire nodded and laid down in between the young women. As soon as the little princess' head hit the pillow, she was out like a light. All the others laid down and went to sleep.

* * *

NOTE: Hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I had to take a break. Read and Review.


	5. GLITZVILLE

Princess Saphire (AGE: 8)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 11)

Queen Misty (AGE: 28)

King Chris (AGE: 33)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 56)

Emily Toadstool (AGE:) (If she was still alive)

Emma Sarasa (AGE: )(If she was still alive)

Miss Éclair Blake (AGE: 35)

Richard Blake (AGE: 37)

Samantha A. Rose (AGE: 26)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 10)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 18)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 28)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 13)

Sophia (AGE: 10)

Melissa Low (AGE: 37)

Mandy Low (AGE: 20)

Sally Low (AGE: 18)

Justin (AGE: 15)

Bob (AGE: 41)

Jeannie (AGE: 11)

Nikki (AGE: 19)

Claire (AGE: 33 )

Hope (AGE: 13)

Harvey (AGE: 53)

Petey (AGE: ?) (Holds Ausha's powers)(Chelsea's character)

Vance (AGE: 32) (Also one of Chelsea's characters)

Nurse Kelly (AGE: 29) (Toad)

Ms. Koopella (AGE: 30) (Koopa Troopa)

Stella (AGE: 4)

Sidney (AGE: 22)

Maddi (AGE: 9)

Maria Marie Mario (AGE: 3)

Lilly Deanna Mario (AGE: 3)

Dan Cotton (AGE: 43)

Ai Cotton (AGE: 23)

Kimi Cotton (AGE: 3)

Elle (AGE: 3)

Rose (AGE: 3)

Felix (AGE: 3)

Faith (AGE: 3)

Katherine (AGE: 2)

Molly (AGE: Not Born Yet)

Mrs. Smith (AGE: ?)

The rest is Nintendo's.

* * *

SAPHIRE'S ADVENTURE 2

CHAPTER 5: GLITZVILLE

The next morning when Azalea woke up from her slumber, she looked over at Grace and smiled. Saphire was snuggled up to the young woman with violet eyes and she had her arm around the child. The girl with burnt orange hair looked at the time and rolled over and went back to sleep. About an hour or so later, Goombella and Vivian woke up the others.

"Guys get up, we need to hurry and get to Glitzville." The female Goomba told them, watching the others sit up.

"Dylan!" Saphire shrieked, jumping up off the bed.

Grace got up and grabbed the wooded hairbrush and started brushing her beautiful hair. Azalea got up and walked over to the child.

"Guys hurry the heck up!" She cried, tugging on Azalea's arm.

"Saphire, you're going to have to take a chill pill." Goombella sighed. "You need to take a bath before you go anywhere."

Grace got up and walked over to the child and took her by the hand. The young woman with burnt orange hair stood by both of them.

"We'll be back; we are going to go get cleaned up." Azalea told them.

The trio walked out of the room and Goombella and Vivian stayed in the room.

* * *

"Today may be the day I decide to have that brat kidnapped." Grodus thought to himself.

"Sir, did you decide to have that brat kidnapped yet?" Lord Crump asked as he stood in the doorway.

"I'm still thinking about it. Just go sit back and relax until I need you." Grodus replied, looking at the monitors.

The large X-Naut turned around and left.

* * *

Down the hall and inside the room, Dylan paced back-and-forth thinking of a plan to get out. He sighed and looked at his watch.

"I wish Luigi would get his darn watch fixed." He huffed as he paced around the room.

The eleven-year-old boy stopped and looked over at the bed. While he stood there and continued to think, Lord Crump walked in.

"Any last words you would like to tell that infuriating brat you and the others call Princess Saphire?" He asked the blonde haired boy as he stood there in the doorway.

"I don't have any last words because you're not going to kill her if I have anything to do with it. You harm her and you'll wish you were never born!" He bellowed at the large X-Naut.

"I'll hurt her if I want unless Grodus says otherwise!" Lord Crump cackled.

This riled up Dylan so bad that he picked up a crate and hurled it at the large X-Naut, knocking him out of the room. As soon as he started for the door it closed, detaining him and making him angrier.

* * *

Back at the inn in Rogueport, the trio walked back in the room and look at Goombella and Vivian.

"We're ready now." The young woman with burnt orange hair told them.

Saphire ran over to the bed and grabbed the backpack with the letters and hurried back over to grown-up friends.

"Good, let's go." Goombella told them as she made her way past them.

Grace picked up the child and she held on as they made their way down the steps. When all five of them got outside, they headed for the blimp.

"As soon as we get there, we need to talk to Jolene." Vivian spoke up as they boarded the blimp.

"We'll have to see who has the next letter; that is if anyone has it." The female Goomba added.

"I'm still known as 'The Masked Princess'." Saphire told them.

"You get names?" Grace asked. "I'm not much of a fighter."

"Just use the items that I placed in the bag while you guys were away." Goombella told Grace.

The young woman with violet eyes nodded and she looked around at the clouds.

"I meant to tell you Saphire that I got you this." Vivian spoke up as she held up a box.

The eight-year-old princess turned her head and looked at it.

"What is it?" She asked, talking it out of her hand.

"It's a special ball bat that helps you release your inner strength." The shadow explained. "It even has your emblem on it."

"I have an emblem?" Saphire asked confused. "Since when do I have one?"

"I guess since I gave it to you." The Shadow Siren replied.

"Sweet." She replied as she passed it to Azalea.

The young woman with burnt orange hair opened the backpack and placed it inside. When the blimp landed, all five of them got off and walked inside. Grace stopped and let Saphire down and she ran over to the door and the guard opened it for her.

"Welcome back." He greeted.

"I brought my friends." She told him as she walked past him with her friends in tow.

The eight-year-old princess ran down the hallway as her friends followed behind. Without hesitation, she swung that door open and ran in.

"Jolene, it's an emergency and I need your help!" The child cried hysterically as the others walked in.

Jolene looked at her and her friends. "What can I help you with?"

"I need to know if anyone has the letter 'G' because I need it so I can save my best friend." Saphire explained calmly.

"Last I checked Rawk Hawk had it, but you should know that he's not going to give it up without a fight." The female Toad replied.

"Can you please set us up a match with him? Please, I miss Dylan!" She started crying her awful cry and it shattered the glass vase on the desk.

Everyone covered their ears except Grace. She walked over to the child and covered her mouth and she hushed up. The little princess looked up and the young woman with violet eyes removed her hand from her mouth.

"Anyway," Jolene started as she uncovered her ears with the rest of the others in the room. "If you guys are going to go up against Rawk Hawk, then your friends will need names."

"Can I pick mine?" Grace and Azalea asked in unison.

"Sure." The female Toad replied.

"Call me…um...'Queen of Fashion'." Grace told them.

Saphire looked up at her like she was crazy and the others didn't question it since she loves fashion.

"Just call me 'Rhododendron Flower'." Azalea told them.

"Alright, now just head to the arena and wait there, I'll send Rawk Hawk up there." Jolene replied. "Also be careful, he's gotten better at fighting."

All of them nodded and headed out of the office and to the arena.

* * *

NOTE: Hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I'm sorry I've been slow at updating, but I swear I'll try to update again before the day is over. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Read and Review. Au Revoir.


	6. TWILIGHT TOWN

Princess Saphire (AGE: 8)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 11)

Queen Misty (AGE: 28)

King Chris (AGE: 33)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 56)

Emily Toadstool (AGE:) (If she was still alive)

Emma Sarasa (AGE: )(If she was still alive)

Miss Éclair Blake (AGE: 35)

Richard Blake (AGE: 37)

Samantha A. Rose (AGE: 26)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 10)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 18)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 28)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 13)

Sophia (AGE: 10)

Melissa Low (AGE: 37)

Mandy Low (AGE: 20)

Sally Low (AGE: 18)

Justin (AGE: 15)

Bob (AGE: 41)

Jeannie (AGE: 11)

Nikki (AGE: 19)

Claire (AGE: 33 )

Hope (AGE: 13)

Harvey (AGE: 53)

Petey (AGE: ?) (Holds Ausha's powers)(Chelsea's character)

Vance (AGE: 32) (Also one of Chelsea's characters)

Nurse Kelly (AGE: 29) (Toad)

Ms. Koopella (AGE: 30) (Koopa Troopa)

Stella (AGE: 4)

Sidney (AGE: 22)

Maddi (AGE: 9)

Maria Marie Mario (AGE: 3)

Lilly Deanna Mario (AGE: 3)

Dan Cotton (AGE: 43)

Ai Cotton (AGE: 23)

Kimi Cotton (AGE: 3)

Elle (AGE: 3)

Rose (AGE: 3)

Felix (AGE: 3)

Faith (AGE: 3)

Katherine (AGE: 2)

Molly (AGE: Not Born Yet)

Mrs. Smith (AGE: ?)

The rest is Nintendo's.

* * *

SAPHIRE'S ADVENTURE 2

CHAPTER 6: TWILIGHT TOWN

When Saphire walked onto the stage with the others in tow, Rawk Hawk scowled at them. The crowd cheered for Saphire and her friends and booed Rawk Hawk.

"Give it up for The Masked Princess, Queen of Fashion, and Rhododendron Flower!" Jolene exclaimed.

Saphire pulled out her new baseball bat and waited. Jolene walked away and the fight began. The eight-year-old princess ran up to Rawk Hawk and swung her bat, striking him in the knee. Rawk Hawk took a damage of five and he grabbed up the child and tossed her. Azalea and Grace caught Saphire and sat her down. The young woman with burnt orange hair took out a Fire Flower and threw balls of flames at him. She threw ten fireballs at him and he took twenty in damage. Rawk Hawk jumped up and grabbed onto the rafter and started making it shake. Grace took cover and Azalea did the same. Goombella moved out of the way and Vivian went into the shadows. Saphire on the other hand swung her ball bat at some of the objects, sending them flying back at Rawk Hawk. Rawk Hawk let go and landed back on the floor, taking major damage. Vivian came back up and used her fiery jinx on him. The female Goomba bonked him on the head, delivering the final blow and taking him down. The crowd cheered and Jolene walked back up on the stage. The eight-year-old princess rushed over to the defeated former champion and grabbed the letter.

"Let's go!" Saphire exclaimed as she bolted off the stage.

Grace picked up the backpack and followed after her and the others. Outside of the arena, Saphire stood there and waited. When the others got outside, the child placed the 'G' inside the backpack.

"Now we have to hurry to Twilight Town and get the other 'R'." Goombella told them.

"I hope it's not going to be hard to find." Grace thought to herself.

Saphire took the ball bat and stuck it in the backpack. The young woman with violet eyes bent over and picked her up. The five of them headed out and headed for the blimp.

* * *

Back at the X-Naut Fortress, Grodus was watching the monitors when Lord Crump walked in.

"Lord Crump, go to Creepy Steeple and wait for them. When they get there, snatch the brat, but make sure she's alone." Grodus instructed. "Then when you get her, leave a note, but as soon as you get back, toss her in with Dylan and wait for further instruction."

Lord Crump nodded and walked back out. Little did Grodus know is that he had accidently hit the speaker button, turning the speaker on in Dylan's room.

* * *

The blonde haired boy sat there on the bed and heard everything. He jumped up from the bed and rushed over to the crate by the sliding doors. The eleven-year-old boy began sliding the crate in front of the door. When he was done, he sat down behind the crate and waited.

"They are going to be so sorry they ever messed with me." He thought to himself.

* * *

Back in Rogueport, the blimp had just landed and the group walked off.

"Remember that grate by the tall warp pipe? Well, all we have to do is remove it and go down." Goombella instructed.

"Alright, let's go!" Saphire exclaimed, pulling away from Grace.

The eight-year-old princess took off running, making the others chase after her. When they caught up with her, she was already trying to lift the grate up. Everyone, but Goombella helped the child get it off. Vivian held it open while the other four jumped down. The Shadow Siren followed behind them and the grate slammed closed, startling nearby residents.

The young woman with violet eyes ran jumped over to the other side. The young woman with burnt orange hair picked up Goombella and tossed her to her friend. Grace caught her and sat her down. Azalea picked up Saphire and tossed her, knocking Grace down as she caught her.

"Sorry!" The young woman with burnt orange hair exclaimed nervously.

"It's fine." She replied back calmly as she stood up with the child.

"I don't need help getting over there." The Shadow Siren told her.

Azalea nodded and jumped across to the other side, barely making it. Vivian made her way over to the other side like it was nothing. Saphire and the others made their way to the warp pipe. One after another they got upon the warp pipe and went down.

When they came up, they looked around.

"Where do we start?" Grace asked, looking around.

"I have an idea." Saphire told them.

The others looked at her.

"How about we split up and look for two letters at once. Azalea and Goombella stays here and looks while Grace and Vivian and I go to Creepy Steeple to find the other one." She suggested.

"That's not a bad idea." The female Goomba replied.

"So it's settled?" Saphire asked.

Azalea nodded and Saphire took Grace by the hand and pulled on her. The young woman with violet eyes went with her and Vivian followed behind her.

* * *

NOTE: Hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I'm sorry I've been slow at updating, I have a lot on my plate right now. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Read and Review. Au Revoir.


	7. GRAVE DANGER

Princess Saphire (AGE: 8)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 11)

Queen Misty (AGE: 28)

King Chris (AGE: 33)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 56)

Emily Toadstool (AGE:) (If she was still alive)

Emma Sarasa (AGE: )(If she was still alive)

Miss Éclair Blake (AGE: 35)

Richard Blake (AGE: 37)

Samantha A. Rose (AGE: 26)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 10)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 18)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 28)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 13)

Sophia (AGE: 10)

Melissa Low (AGE: 37)

Mandy Low (AGE: 20)

Sally Low (AGE: 18)

Justin (AGE: 15)

Bob (AGE: 41)

Jeannie (AGE: 11)

Nikki (AGE: 19)

Claire (AGE: 33 )

Hope (AGE: 13)

Harvey (AGE: 53)

Petey (AGE: ?) (Holds Ausha's powers)(Chelsea's character)

Vance (AGE: 32) (Also one of Chelsea's characters)

Nurse Kelly (AGE: 29) (Toad)

Ms. Koopella (AGE: 30) (Koopa Troopa)

Stella (AGE: 4)

Sidney (AGE: 22)

Maddi (AGE: 9)

Maria Marie Mario (AGE: 3)

Lilly Deanna Mario (AGE: 3)

Dan Cotton (AGE: 43)

Ai Cotton (AGE: 23)

Kimi Cotton (AGE: 3)

Elle (AGE: 3)

Rose (AGE: 3)

Felix (AGE: 3)

Faith (AGE: 3)

Katherine (AGE: 2)

Molly (AGE: Not Born Yet)

Mrs. Smith (AGE: ?)

The rest is Nintendo's.

* * *

SAPHIRE'S ADVENTURE 2

CHAPTER 7: GRAVE DANGER

While Azalea and Goombella searched for the letter 'R', Saphire and the others were on their way to Creepy Steeple to find the letter 'O'. As Grace held onto Saphire's hand, the child reached over to the backpack and pulled out the ball bat.

"How much further do we have to walk?" Grace asked them as she walked.

"Not much more." Vivian replied as she followed them.

The trio made it to the warp pipe and they hopped upon it and went down. When they came up, they continued to walk.

"We're in the woods now. It's really dark here, so watch where you step…" Vivian told them.

Both girls nodded and continued walking.

* * *

Back in Twilight Town, Azalea and Goombella continued to search for the letter.

"Where do you think it could be?" The young woman with burnt orange hair asked, looking around.

"Well, we never checked the roofs of the buildings, so we can start there." The female Goomba suggested.

Azalea walked over to a tree covered in crows and began climbing. When she got to the top, she saw a letter, but before she could get on the roof, the tree branch broke and she fell.

"Azalea!" Goombella shrieked as she rushed over to her side.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Azalea assured her as she stood up. "I did see the letter."

"We need a ladder." Goombella replied, looking around. "Let's go look for one."

The young woman with burnt orange hair nodded and followed behind the female Goomba.

* * *

Grace, Saphire, and Vivian made it to Creepy Steeple, but little did they know was that someone was watching them. The trio walked up to the entrance and Grace slowly opened the door. The eight-year-old princess hid behind the young woman as the Shadow Siren led them inside. When they walked inside, the door slammed behind them, startling both humans.

"Something isn't right." Vivian spoke up. "Where's all the Boos that circle around when someone enters?"

"I don't know, I've never been here before." Grace replied as she held Saphire's hand.

"I don't like it here." Saphire whined, letting go of Grace's hand.

"Me either, but we have to find 'O' if you want to ever see Dylan again." The young woman replied.

When Vivian and Grace turned their back on Saphire, she started to walk across the room. The eight-year-old princess slowly walked over to a mysterious key lying on the ground. As soon as she picked it up, a trap door opened up and she fell. Grace and Vivian heard the ruckus and rushed over to the opening in the floor. Without hesitation the young woman jumped down and landed on the random mattress on the ground. Saphire ran to Grace and hugged her. The Shadow Siren appeared on the mattress next to both humans and they looked at her.

"Saphire, what happened?" Grace asked the child as she stood up.

"I picked up this key and the next thing I knew, I was here." The child explained as she walked over to the wooden door. "Then I saw this door and I figured this key goes to it."

"Stick it in there." Grace ordered kindly as she walked over to her with Vivian in tow.

The eight-year-old princess stuck the key in the lock and turned it and the door creaked open. When the trio walked in, Lord Crump stood there waiting. Saphire backed against the wall and Grace stood in front of her. Lord Crump shoved the young woman out of the way and grabbed the little princess. Before he disappeared with the child, she grabbed the baseball bat.

"Saphire!" Grace exclaimed as she got up from the stone floor.

"We'll get her back." Vivian assured her.

The young woman went silent and looked around at her surroundings. As she looked around, she spotted the letter they were searching for. The Shadow Siren watched her pick up the 'O' and put it inside the backpack.

"Now let's get out of here and get back to the others." Grace told Vivian. "Saphire's in grave danger."

Both females hurried out of the room and outside.

* * *

NOTE: Hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I'm sorry I've been slow at updating, I have a lot on my plate right now. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Read and Review. Au Revoir.


	8. DON'T WORRY

Princess Saphire (AGE: 8)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 11)

Queen Misty (AGE: 28)

King Chris (AGE: 33)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 56)

Emily Toadstool (AGE:) (If she was still alive)

Emma Sarasa (AGE: )(If she was still alive)

Miss Éclair Blake (AGE: 35)

Richard Blake (AGE: 37)

Samantha A. Rose (AGE: 26)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 10)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 18)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Cotton (AGE: Less than a year)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee Revoir (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 28)

Delilahh May Revoir (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 13)

Emilio Revoir (Chelsea's Character) (AGE: Died when he was 15, but he would be the same age as Amelia.)

Sophia (AGE: 10)

Melissa Low (AGE: 37)

Mandy Low (AGE: 20)

Sally Low (AGE: 18)

Justin (AGE: 15)

Bob (AGE: 41)

Jeannie (AGE: 11)

Nikki (AGE: 19)

Claire (AGE: 33 )

Hope (AGE: 13)

Harvey (AGE: 53)

Petey (AGE: ?) (Holds Ausha's powers)(Chelsea's character)

Vance (AGE: 32) (Also one of Chelsea's characters)

Nurse Kelly (AGE: 29) (Toad)

Ms. Koopella (AGE: 30) (Koopa Troopa)

Stella (AGE: 4)

Sidney (AGE: 22)

Maddi (AGE: 9)

Maria Marie Mario (AGE: 3)

Lilly Deanna Mario (AGE: 3)

Dan Cotton (AGE: 43)

Ai Cotton (AGE: 23)

Kimi Cotton (AGE: 3)

Elle (AGE: 3)

Rose (AGE: 3)

Felix (AGE: 3)

Faith (AGE: 3)

Katherine (AGE: 2)

Molly (AGE: Not Born Yet)

Mrs. Smith (AGE: ?)

The rest is Nintendo's.

* * *

SAPHIRE'S ADVENTURE 2

CHAPTER 8: DON'T WORRY

At the X-Naut fortress Lord Crump walked in the room and held a crying princess up.

"I brought the brat, now what do you want me to do with her?" He asked Grodus.

"Toss her in the room with her friend." Grodus commanded as he continued to look at the monitors of her friends.

Lord Crump obeyed and walked back out and down the hall.

* * *

Dylan heard this and he got ready to escape. As soon as the doors slid open, he pushed the crate in between to hold them open. Lord Crump tossed Saphire over the crate and she landed on her friend. The large X-Naut kicked the crate back in and the doors slid shut fast.

"Dylan!" The eight-year-old princess shrieked happily as she got off him.

"This is a trap and I have to get you out of here." The blonde haired boy told her.

"What? Why?" She asked as she looked up at him.

"Grodus wants your power and he wants you dead." Dylan explained, pulling Saphire close.

The little princess gulped loudly and shook violently.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." He assured her as he hugged her and rubbed the back of her head.

The eight-year-old princess laid her head on his shoulder and sighed. "I'm sorry you always have to rescue me."

"I don't have to, I choose to." He told her as he picked her up and carried her to the full size bed.

Saphire looked him straight in the eyes and he wiped her tears.

"I do it because I love you." He explained.

The eight-year-old princess lay down on the bed and started to doze off. The blonde haired boy got into bed with her and held her as she sleep.

"I won't let Grodus kill you." He thought to himself as he start to drift off into slumber.

* * *

Grace and Vivian made it back to Twilight Town and when the others saw Saphire wasn't with them, they ran to them.

"Where's Saphire?" Azalea asked nervously.

"She's been kidnapped!" Grace shrieked. "We tried to protect her, but we couldn't and I promised her I wouldn't let anything happen to her."

"We'll get her back." Goombella assured her.

"On the other hand, we got the letter off the roof." The young woman with burnt orange hair told the others.

"Now all we have to do is hitch a ride to the southern island of Keelhaul Key; then go get on the Excess Express train for the 'U'; then go to Fahr Outpost for the 'S'." The young woman with violet eyes told them.

"Then let's get going." Vivian replied, motioning for them to come on.

So Grace, Azalea, Goombella, and Vivian headed back down the warp pipe and headed through the sewers. When they saw the warp pipe for Keelhaul Key out of order, they continued through the sewers. The group found the warp pipe back up to surface and they headed up it.

"Now let's go find Admiral Bobbery and see if he'll take us." Goombella sighed, tiredly.

"The sooner we get there the better." Azalea huffed.

The others nodded.

When the group got down to the harbor, Admiral Bobbery was snoozing in front of the boat. Grace walked up to the Bob-omb and tapped him.

"Excuse me Admiral Bobbery?" She spoke sweetly.

"Yes, who's asking?" He replied as he became alert.

"It's Goombella." The female Goomba cut in. "We were wondering if you could give us a ride to Keelhaul Key?"

"Sure, but can one of you go to my place and fetch me my hat?" He asked as he got to his feet.

"I'll go get it for you." Grace volunteered sweetly.

The Bob-omb tossed her a key and she hurried off.

"Be careful!" Azalea called, watching her friend run up the steps.

* * *

The young woman walked through the archway passed Professor Frankly's. She took the key and unlocked the door and walked inside. As soon as she walked in, she saw the hat on the table and walked over to it. She removed the backpack and placed the hat inside. When she headed back outside, two X-Nauts were waiting to ambush her. The young woman with violet eyes gasped as soon as they tackled her to the stone ground. She kicked furiously and got them off her. She stood up with the bag and ran as fast as she could back to the harbor.

* * *

When the others saw her coming down the stairs, they boarded the boat.

"I got your hat, but we need to hurry and get to Keelhaul Key." Grace responded out of breath as she took the hat out of the bag. "A couple X-Nauts ambushed me. I think they want the bag."

Admiral Bobbery took his hat and they both boarded the boat.

"Here we go!" The Bob-omb exclaimed as he steered the boat away from the docks.

* * *

NOTE: Sorry I've been slow at updating. Just a little writers block and some issues with me. I hope it's good. Au revoir.


	9. ESCAPE PLAN

Princess Saphire (AGE: 8)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 11)

Queen Misty (AGE: 28)

King Chris (AGE: 33)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 56)

Emily Toadstool (AGE:) (If she was still alive)

Emma Sarasa (AGE: )(If she was still alive)

Miss Éclair Blake (AGE: 35)

Richard Blake (AGE: 37)

Samantha A. Rose (AGE: 26)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 10)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 18)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Cotton (AGE: Less than a year)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee Revoir (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 28)

Delilahh May Revoir (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 13)

Emilio Revoir (Chelsea's Character) (AGE: Died when he was 15, but he would be the same age as Amelia.)

Sophia (AGE: 10)

Melissa Low (AGE: 37)

Mandy Low (AGE: 20)

Sally Low (AGE: 18)

Justin (AGE: 15)

Bob (AGE: 41)

Jeannie (AGE: 11)

Nikki (AGE: 19)

Claire (AGE: 33 )

Hope (AGE: 13)

Harvey (AGE: 53)

Petey (AGE: ?) (Holds Ausha's powers)(Chelsea's character)

Vance (AGE: 32) (Also one of Chelsea's characters)

Nurse Kelly (AGE: 29) (Toad)

Ms. Koopella (AGE: 30) (Koopa Troopa)

Stella (AGE: 4)

Sidney (AGE: 22)

Maddi (AGE: 9)

Maria Marie Mario (AGE: 3)

Lilly Deanna Mario (AGE: 3)

Dan Cotton (AGE: 43)

Ai Cotton (AGE: 23)

Kimi Cotton (AGE: 3)

Elle (AGE: 3)

Rose (AGE: 3)

Felix (AGE: 3)

Faith (AGE: 3)

Katherine (AGE: 2)

Molly (AGE: Not Born Yet)

Mrs. Smith (AGE: ?)

The rest is Nintendo's.

* * *

SAPHIRE'S ADVENTURE 2

CHAPTER 9: ESCAPE PLAN

Back in the Mushroom Kingdom Misty sat on the couch at her house and Lilly sat next to her watching the TV.

"Lilly, do you think Saphire is okay?" She asked, holding her stomach. "I have this uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach."

"If you feel uneasy honey, just use your powers to check on her." The Grandma suggested as she turned to face her.

The blonde haired woman closed her eyes and began to focus. As soon as she focused she began to see her nothing, but she could hear a voice.

_"Don't worry Saphire; I'll get you out of here. I won't let them take you out of here without a fight."_

Misty's uneasy feeling was right, but as long as Dylan was there, she knew her daughter had a chance. The longer she sat there listening to Dylan talk, the better. After a few minutes passed by, she started seeing what Saphire was seeing.

_"Dylan, I wanna go home…" The eight-year-old whimpered as she looked up at him. "Please get me out of her."_

_"Don't worry I will." He assured her as he caressed her face._

_"I wasn't supposed to be kidnapped…" Saphire sighed, sitting up on the bed. "I was supposed to be the hero this time."_

_"You are a hero, Saphire." Dylan told her as he hugged her. "You became a hero because you have saved my life."_

_"How so?" She asked, skeptically._

_"You became my friend." The eleven-year-old replied._

Misty snapped out of it and smiled.

"What happened?" Grandma Lilly asked, arching her eyebrow in concern.

"She's been kidnapped and is there with Dylan, but what Dylan said to her was so sweet." The blonde haired woman cooed.

"What did he say?" She asked in concern.

"He said, "You became a hero because you have saved my life." Then Saphire said, "How so?" Then he replied, "You became my friend." That is so sweet." Misty told her.

"This is sweet." The grandma replied.

"I am still worried though, but I know Dylan won't let anything happen to her." The twenty-eight-year-old mother sighed.

"Then don't worry." Grandma Lilly told her as she hugged her.

"When Saphire and the others get back, I have been meaning to give her something of mine." She told the grandma.

"What is it?" Grandma Lilly asked.

Misty got up and walked over to the hall closet and pulled out a doll with yarn hair.

"I was going to give her my old Rainbow Brite doll from 1980s." She replied, holding up the blonde haired doll.

"Nice." The grandma replied.

Misty walked back over to the couch and sat down with the doll. Both the adults went back to watching the TV and waiting.

* * *

Grace was bent over the side of the boat throwing up and Azalea held her hair back for her.

"She gets sea sick, but she's determined to get Saphire back and to help Dylan." Azalea explained as she held her friend's hair and pulled her blue mini-dress down.

After she was done, she sat down and her friend with the burnt orange hair sat down next to her. Goombella made her way over to both humans.

"Grace, what's that on your throat?" The female Goomba asked.

"A little over a month ago I was out with my husband and my set of twins. There was a murderess on the loose and she attacked me in front of my family. She…she slit my throat and I was rushed to the emergency room." The young woman with violet eyes explained, wiping her eyes.

"I saw her there because I was rushed there as well. I was stabbed in the right side of my chest." The young woman with burnt orange hair replied as she hugged her friend.

"That's awful." Admiral Bobbery replied as he steered the boat.

"I agree." Goombella spoke up.

"Did they ever catch her?" Vivian asked.

"Yes and Saphire's enemies who were behind it all. Melissa and Mandy Low have been trying to kill her and her mother for the last three years. Before they just abused Saphire and attempted murder." Azalea explained, fixing Grace's hair.

"Sorry for the interruption, but we are here." Admiral Bobbery interrupted as he pulled up to the docks.

"Thank you for the ride." Grace thanked as Azalea helped her off the boat.

"No problem." The Bob-omb replied as he watched the group get off the boat. "I'll wait here."

The group walked out of sight and clouds started rolling in.

* * *

Saphire sat there on the bed while Dylan positioned the crate back in front of the door. After he was done, he tied rope to a pipe and the other end to another pipe.

"When the door slides open again the rope will slide the crate forward just enough to keep it open, but if Lord Crump tries to push the crate back in, it won't budge." The blonde haired boy explained to her.

"Then what?" The eight-year-old princess asked, sliding off the bed.

"You get on my back and I jump on the crate and I get us out of here." Dylan replied.

Both children stood still when they heard Grodus ask Lord Crump to get the girl. Saphire got back on the bed and stood up and Dylan hurried over to her. The young princess got on his back and held onto him. The blonde haired boy got into position and the door slid open. Lord Crump tried to push the crate backwards, but he didn't succeed. Dylan got a running start and Saphire held on tighter as he leaped over the crate. The eleven-year-old boy held onto her legs as he ran to the elevator. The elevator opened and he hurried inside with his friend on his back. The elevator lowered instead of going up and Dylan knew something wasn't right after he hit the up button. When it stopped, the doors opened and when they opened a couple X-Nauts were waiting. Saphire gasped in fear as they entered the elevator. The blonde haired boy let his friend down and started kicking butt. As soon as he defeated them he picked her up, but before he could get off the elevator, the doors closed back and started rising. When it came to a complete halt, the doors opened and Lord Crump stood there waiting with ten of the other X-Nauts.

"Hello again! Buh! Buh! Buh huh huh!" He greeted the children.

* * *

Back in the jungle of Keelhaul Key, the group wondered over to a tree that had a note on it. Azalea pulled it off the tree and began to read:

"The letter you require will be up this tree, but the key is that can you pathetic females reach it?" She read to the others.

"The only thing pathetic is him and Grodus. Kidnapping a couple of children isn't right." Grace told them, crossing her arms.

"Well the only way we'll be able to get up this tree is if we go find help." Goombella replied.

"I'll stay here in the shadows and I'll wait. Just call my name when you are back." Vivian told them.

The others nodded and Azalea placed the note back on the nail in the tree. The Shadow Siren went into the shadows and the other three walked away.

* * *

NOTE: Trying to finish up the story. I have another idea for a story. I'm actually tired of writing these semi clean stories, so I'm planning to spice it up quite a bit. Anyways Au revoir.


	10. QUICKSAND

Princess Saphire (AGE: 8)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 11)

Queen Misty (AGE: 28)

King Chris (AGE: 33)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 56)

Emily Toadstool (AGE:) (If she was still alive)

Emma Sarasa (AGE: )(If she was still alive)

Miss Éclair Blake (AGE: 35)

Richard Blake (AGE: 37)

Samantha A. Rose (AGE: 26)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 10)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 18)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Cotton (AGE: Less than a year)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee Revoir (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 28)

Delilahh May Revoir (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 13)

Emilio Revoir (Chelsea's Character) (AGE: Died when he was 15, but he would be the same age as Amelia.)

Sophia (AGE: 10)

Melissa Low (AGE: 37)

Mandy Low (AGE: 20)

Sally Low (AGE: 18)

Justin (AGE: 15)

Bob (AGE: 41)

Jeannie (AGE: 11)

Nikki (AGE: 19)

Claire (AGE: 33 )

Hope (AGE: 13)

Harvey (AGE: 53)

Petey (AGE: ?) (Holds Ausha's powers)(Chelsea's character)

Vance (AGE: 32) (Also one of Chelsea's characters)

Nurse Kelly (AGE: 29) (Toad)

Ms. Koopella (AGE: 30) (Koopa Troopa)

Stella (AGE: 4)

Sidney (AGE: 22)

Maddi (AGE: 9)

Maria Marie Mario (AGE: 3)

Lilly Deanna Mario (AGE: 3)

Dan Cotton (AGE: 43)

Ai Cotton (AGE: 23)

Kimi Cotton (AGE: 3)

Elle (AGE: 3)

Rose (AGE: 3)

Felix (AGE: 3)

Faith (AGE: 3)

Katherine (AGE: 2)

Molly (AGE: Not Born Yet)

Mrs. Smith (AGE: ?)

The rest is Nintendo's.

* * *

SAPHIRE'S ADVENTURE 2

CHAPTER 10: QUICKSAND

Dylan turned around and sat Saphire behind him.

"We fight for the girl. If I win, I get to take her." Lord Crump replied as the other X-Nauts crowded to the side.

"If I win, you let us go." The blonde haired boy growled, getting into fight position.

"Alright, but you won't be winning this one." Lord Crump replied, pulling out a weapon.

"Dylan, look out!" Saphire screamed from behind.

Before he could kick the spray can of sleeping gas out of his hand, the large X-Naut sprayed it. The eleven-year-old boy fell to his knees coughing and the eight-year-old princess sat there against the wall with her knees in front of her.

"Say goodbye to your young friend because you're never going to see her again! Buh! Buh! Buh huh huh!" He cackled, reaching for the little princess as he watched the boy collapse.

"Dylan! Dylan please wake up!" She cried in distress.

When Lord Crump grabbed her wrist, she bit him and shook her unconscious friend's shoulder.

"Little brat! "I suppose it wouldn't be right if a little brat like you met with an untimely demise…" The large X-Naut told her as he snatched her up.

"DYLAN!" She screamed louder as she was carried away.

"Bring the boy!" Lord Crump ordered the other X-Nauts.

The other X-Nauts did what they were told and they followed after Lord Crump.

* * *

Azalea and Grace ran ahead of Goombella, but what they didn't realize was the pit of quicksand lying ahead. When Grace fell in, Azalea barely stopped in time and Goombella gasped.

"What do we do?!" The female Goomba panicked as she ran back and forth.

"Keep an eye on her and I'll get a vine." The young woman with burnt orange told her as she hurried to a tree covered in vines.

"Please hurry!" Grace exclaimed, holding her arms above her head.

The young woman pulled a vine off the tree and hurried back over to the quicksand pit. She threw one end in and held onto the other. Grace grabbed on and Azalea started pulling, but they were hardly getting anywhere. Azalea let Goombella have the end and she moved up and they started to pull. After fifteen minutes of pulling and tugging, they got her out.

"There's a stream over there." Goombella told her.

"Thanks, that was so awful." She told them as she walked over to the stream.

"I thought it was solid." Azalea sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's not your fault." Grace replied as she removed her panties.

Azalea nodded. "Alright."

The young woman with violet eyes rinsed her used to be white panties in the stream and then sloshed her shoes in the water before putting her panties back on.

"Sorry if you saw anything." She apologized.

"It's fine, it's nothing none of us have seen before anyway." The young woman with burnt orange hair assured her.

"Hello!" An unfamiliar voice called.

The trio looked around and saw nothing, but they didn't look up until the voice got closer. The trio moved aside and a giant raven landed.

"I'm Raphael and I saw you needed assistance."

"This is Grace, Azalea, and I'm Goombella." She introduced.

"We need help." Azalea told him.

"I'm not from around here, but what can I help you with?" Raphael asked them.

"Follow us." The female Goomba instructed as she walked away.

The other three followed behind her as they made their way through the jungle. After nearly twenty minutes of walking, they made it back to the tree with the note attached to it.

"Vivian, we're back!" Goombella called.

The Shadow Siren came up out of the shadows and looked at the others.

"Okay, we need some assistance in getting this letter at the top of this tree. It's the letter 'D'." Azalea told him.

"Alright, wait here." Raphael told them.

The black raven flew up to the top of the tree and grabbed the letter and flew back down to them.

"Thanks." Grace thanked as she took the letter from him.

"No problem, now I must be off." The raven replied.

The group watched the black raven fly away and they made their way back to the boat.

"We must hurry and get back to Rogueport!" Admiral Bobbery shouted over the wind as he watched the others get on the boat. "A storm is brewing!"

As soon as Grace got on, she leaned over the side and started throwing up again. Azalea walked over to her and held her hair back again. Admiral Bobbery pulled the boat away from the docks and drove it away, even though the waves were rougher.

* * *

Back at the X-Naut Fortress Lord Crump was strapping Saphire to the metal table. Sir Grodus stood back and watched as the other X-Nauts tie up Dylan. The eight-year-old princess laid there crying as loud as she could. The louder the cry got, the more the computer screens cracked. Lord Crump placed a mask over her face and turned on the sleeping gas and she was out like a light.

* * *

NOTE: Trying to finish up the story. I have another idea for a story. When I said, "I'm actually tired of writing these semi clean stories, so I'm planning to spice it up quite a bit." I should have been more clear on it. I want to write murder stories, but I'll still write my clean stories. Anyways Au revoir.


	11. EXCESS EXPRESS

Princess Saphire (AGE: 8)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 11)

Queen Misty (AGE: 28)

King Chris (AGE: 33)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 56)

Emily Toadstool (AGE:) (If she was still alive)

Emma Sarasa (AGE: )(If she was still alive)

Miss Éclair Blake (AGE: 35)

Richard Blake (AGE: 37)

Samantha A. Rose (AGE: 26)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 10)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 18)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Cotton (AGE: Less than a year)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee Revoir (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 28)

Delilahh May Revoir (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 13)

Emilio Revoir (Chelsea's Character) (AGE: Died when he was 15, but he would be the same age as Amelia.)

Sophia (AGE: 10)

Melissa Low (AGE: 37)

Mandy Low (AGE: 20)

Sally Low (AGE: 18)

Justin (AGE: 15)

Bob (AGE: 41)

Jeannie (AGE: 11)

Nikki (AGE: 19)

Claire (AGE: 33 )

Hope (AGE: 13)

Harvey (AGE: 53)

Petey (AGE: ?) (Holds Ausha's powers)(Chelsea's character)

Vance (AGE: 32) (Also one of Chelsea's characters)

Nurse Kelly (AGE: 29) (Toad)

Ms. Koopella (AGE: 30) (Koopa Troopa)

Stella (AGE: 4)

Sidney (AGE: 22)

Maddi (AGE: 9)

Maria Marie Mario (AGE: 3)

Lilly Deanna Mario (AGE: 3)

Dan Cotton (AGE: 43)

Ai Cotton (AGE: 23)

Kimi Cotton (AGE: 3)

Elle (AGE: 3)

Rose (AGE: 3)

Felix (AGE: 3)

Faith (AGE: 3)

Katherine (AGE: 2)

Molly (AGE: Not Born Yet)

Mrs. Smith (AGE: ?)

The rest is Nintendo's.

* * *

SAPHIRE'S ADVENTURE 2

CHAPTER 11: EXCESS EXPRESS

The group arrived back at Rogueport just in time before the storm rolled completely in. Grace walked off the boat still feeling sick on her stomach and Azalea carried the backpack to give her a break. Goombella and Vivian followed after them and Admiral Bobbery hurried past them and up the stairs.

"Guys, we need to hurry to the Excess Express before it takes off again." Goombella told them.

"Isn't the Excess Express a three day trip?" Azalea asked as she headed up the stone steps behind her sick friend.

"I think they installed a warp pipe at the Riverside Station that goes under ground to the Rogueport sewers, so we'll just get off there and head underground." The female Goomba told them.

"Then when we're in the sewers, we can actually try the Teleporter in that secret room." Vivian spoke up.

"I think they locked it back." Goombella replied as she got on the Excess Express.

The other three followed behind her and they walked inside cabin five. When they walked in Grace sat down on the bed. Azalea dropped the backpack on the floor next to the nightstand and sat on the couch. Goombella and Vivian just stood there.

"Is it okay if I stay behind while you guys go look for the letter?" Grace asked the others.

"Sure go ahead." Goombella replied.

Azalea got up and headed out and the cabin door with Goombella and Vivian in tow. As soon as the others left her alone, she picked up the cabin's built in phone on the nightstand and began tapping the button keys on the phone. After a minute of hearing it ring, a man picked up.

**"Hello." The man answered.**

"Hey dad." She greeted happily.

**"Hey, how are you?" He asked.**

"I'm great, but I was wondering if you could have the house keepers get the guest rooms ready and I'll see you in about week." The young woman told her father.

**"Will do." He replied.**

"Bye dad, love you." She told him.

**"Bye, love you too." He replied.**

Grace hung up the phone and when she was about to lie down on the bed, she saw an Elite X-Naut run by the open door. When she saw that, she got up and grabbed the backpack and hurried out of the room. The Elite X-Naut ran to the end of the train and Grace followed after. When the Elite X-Naut got to the end of the train he ran past the others and upon top of the train. When Grace ran by she got their attention and they followed her upon the top of the train. Goombella bonked the Elite X-Naut on the head a couple times and Azalea picked up the 'U'. Vivian used her fiery jinx and Grace tripped and knocked him off.

"Oops." The young woman with violet eyes thought to herself.

"Now that we have the letter, we can go back to the cabin and wait until we arrive at the Riverside Station." The female Goomba sighed in relief.

So with that, the group headed back to the room for the night.

* * *

Back at the X-Naut Fortress, Dylan sat against the wall out cold and tied up. When he woke up, he saw Grodus sticking a needle in Saphire's arm and drawing blood.

"Now kill her." Grodus ordered Lord Crump.

The eleven-year-old struggled within the rope and it fell off and he tackled the large X-Naut and punched him. The blonde haired boy stood up quickly and ripped the straps off and picked up his friend.

"Don't let him escape!" Grodus yelled furiously at his stunned incompetent minion.

Dylan bolted for the door carrying Saphire and he hurried towards the elevator. When he got on, he hit the button to the floor with the exit. The blonde haired boy saw the elevator wasn't moving, so he exited it and ran to the air duct. He sat the unconscious girl down and removed the cover. He hurried up and crawled inside and turned around and pulled her in. Dylan moved pass Saphire and placed the cover back over the opening and they he sat down and signed.

"You idiot, you let him escape with the brat!" Grodus' voice echoed throughout the air duct system.

Dylan pulled Saphire close to him and he dozed back off.

* * *

NOTE: Trying to finish up the story. I have another idea for a story and I can't wait to write it. Anyways Au revoir.


	12. FAHR OUTPOST

Princess Saphire (AGE: 8)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 11)

Queen Misty (AGE: 28)

King Chris (AGE: 33)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 56)

Emily Toadstool (AGE:) (If she was still alive)

Emma Sarasa (AGE: )(If she was still alive)

Miss Éclair Blake (AGE: 35)

Richard Blake (AGE: 37)

Samantha A. Rose (AGE: 26)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 10)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 18)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Cotton (AGE: Less than a year)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee Revoir (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 28)

Delilahh May Revoir (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 13)

Emilio Revoir (Chelsea's Character) (AGE: Died when he was 15, but he would be the same age as Amelia.)

Sophia (AGE: 10)

Melissa Low (AGE: 37)

Mandy Low (AGE: 20)

Sally Low (AGE: 18)

Justin (AGE: 15)

Bob (AGE: 41)

Jeannie (AGE: 11)

Nikki (AGE: 19)

Claire (AGE: 33 )

Hope (AGE: 13)

Harvey (AGE: 53)

Petey (AGE: ?) (Holds Ausha's powers)(Chelsea's character)

Vance (AGE: 32) (Also one of Chelsea's characters)

Nurse Kelly (AGE: 29) (Toad)

Ms. Koopella (AGE: 30) (Koopa Troopa)

Stella (AGE: 4)

Sidney (AGE: 22)

Maddi (AGE: 9)

Maria Marie Mario (AGE: 3)

Lilly Deanna Mario (AGE: 3)

Dan Cotton (AGE: 43)

Ai Cotton (AGE: 23)

Kimi Cotton (AGE: 3)

Elle (AGE: 3)

Rose (AGE: 3)

Felix (AGE: 3)

Faith (AGE: 3)

Katherine (AGE: 2)

Molly (AGE: Not Born Yet)

Mrs. Smith (AGE: ?)

The rest is Nintendo's.

* * *

SAPHIRE'S ADVENTURE 2

CHAPTER 12: FAHR OUTPOST

The Excess Express arrived at the Riverside Station and the group got off. The warp pipe was just a few feet away and they were so excited they ran towards it. Grace climbed up and went down and Azalea followed after her. Goombella and Vivian stood on top and headed down after them. After Grace and Azalea got down the other two came up and hopped down.

"They only way we can get to Fahr Outpost is through that warp pipe over there and we'll be closer to saving them." Goombella explained as she made her way to it.

The others nodded and followed after her.

"I just hope Dylan and Saphire are okay." Grace spoke up as she climbed upon the warp pipe with the others.

"Same here." Azalea replied.

The group went down the warp pipe and popped up in Fahr Outpost.

"This slowly falling snow is totally beautiful, but it's super-SUPER-cold out here! If I lived here long enough, I'd probably turn into an abominable Goomba!" The female Goomba exclaimed.

"You got that right." The young woman with violet eye agreed. "Look at what I'm wearing."

"You're barely dressed." The young woman with burnt orange hair spoke up.

"Let's go see if General White has rebuilt the cannon." Vivian added.

Goombella started walking and the rest of them followed after.

"What's it for?" Azalea asked in concern.

"It'll shoot us to the moon and then we can access the X-Naut Fortress and rescue the kids." The Shadow Siren explained.

"This is Bob-omb village, DA-BLOOIE! There is nothing here, DA-BLAMMO!" Nob greeted in excitement.

"Where's General White?" Goombella asked. "This is an emergency."

"He's by the cannon." The Bob-omb replied.

The group walked over to the general and he turned around.

"I've been waiting for you four to show up." He told them.

"You have?" They spoke in unison.

"Yes and I know you need this letter, so take it." General White replied as he handed them the last letter. "Also take this dynamite."

"What for?" Grace asked, taking the bag of dynamite and placing it inside the backpack.

"I want you four to blow that X-Naut Fortress up." He explained.

"Will do General White." The female Goomba replied.

All four of them crammed inside the cannon and the Bob-omb launched them, sending them flying towards the moon.

* * *

Inside the air duct Saphire had just woken up and not to mention she was confused.

"Dylan, what is happening?" She asked, shaking his shoulder.

"We're hiding and we're not coming out for a while." He explained to her.

"So are we going to sit here?" She asked in concern.

"No, we're going to crawl through these ducts and make our way to the exit." The eleven-year-old boy explained. "Now let's go."

Dylan began crawling through the air duct and Saphire followed him.

"Dylan, what's the plan for when we get to the exit?" The eight-year-old princess asked.

"Well, when we get there, you'll stay in the duct while I'll check the door." He explained as they crawled through the ducts.

When they got there, Dylan didn't exit right away, so he sat there.

* * *

Azalea, Goombella, Grace, and Vivian made a crash landing on the moon, but lucky for them no one was hurt (surprisingly).

"We have to hurry and get to the X-Naut Fortress and get them out of there." The young woman with burnt orange hair spoke calmly as she stood up.

The young woman with violet eyes stood up and brushed herself off. "I got the backpack."

"Good now let's go." The female Goomba commanded as she walked pass them.

The others followed behind and it didn't take long for them to reach the fortress. When they got to the entrance, Grace sat the bag down and pulled out the letters and handed some to Azalea. Both humans placed the letters in the slots and the door slid open.

Dylan saw familiar faces and he pushed the cover off the opening and crawled out. He then turned around and helped Saphire out.

"Grace! Azalea!" The eight-year-old princess exclaimed happily as she darted into the arms of Grace.

Azalea pulled out the dynamite and lit it.

"What are you doing?!" Goombella exclaimed.

"When I throw it, pull us into the shadows, Vivian." The young woman with burnt orange hair explained.

"Got it." The Shadow Siren replied.

Azalea threw the dynamite inside the X-Naut Fortress and the group held hands and Vivian pulled them into the shadows. The dynamite exploded and the X-Naut Fortress was destroyed. Both Grodus and Lord Crump were blown to Fahr Outpost and the Bob-ombs imprisoned them. The group went back to Rogueport and the humans boarded Admiral Bobbery's boat. Goombella and Vivian shouted their farewells and the boat headed back to the Mushroom Kingdom. Of course on the way Grace ended up seasick again. Several hours later they made it back home and they headed towards Misty's house.

The eight-year-old princess burst through the front door and ran straight towards her mother.

"Mommy!" She exclaimed happily.

The other three walked inside and stood there.

"I've been meaning to give you my old Rainbow Brite doll." The blonde haired mother told her as she handed it to her.

The child took the doll and smiled.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Saphire, would you like to go to Germany with me and my family?" Grace asked, removing the backpack and sat it on the chair.

"Yeah I would!" Saphire exclaimed in excitement.

"Alright, I'll stop by in the next two days to get you." The young woman with violet eyes told her. "I have to go now, bye."

Grace walked out and Azalea followed behind her. Dylan stayed at Misty's and Grandma Lilly was just as happy as her used-to-be daughter-in-law. Everything ended well, at least for now anyway.

The End.

* * *

NOTE: Sorry for the sucky ending. Anyways Au revoir.


End file.
